Debts
by ClosingWallsAndTickingClocks
Summary: Regina saved her life, and Ruby can't just let it slide. TWOSHOT. Red Queen (Regina x Ruby) Don't own Once Upon A Time!
1. Chapter 1

**Regina saved her life, and Ruby can't just let it slide. TWOSHOT. Red Queen (Regina x Ruby) Don't own Once Upon A Time!**

* * *

She's never really been much of a drinker. She enjoyed a small glass of scotch here and there, but she's never gone beyond that one glass.

Until tonight. David returned from his fiasco with the town-people and Spencer, his eyes filled with tears and mumbling about how the Hat was gone. The only portal that could get Emma and Mary Margaret home.

Regina had felt a tinge of sadness for how pathetic he looked...until he practically yelled at her to leave because it was apparently HER fault that Mary Margaret and Emma were gone in the first place.

Not wanting to cause an argument and possibly wake up Henry, she left in complete outrage, but not before she heard Ruby tell David that what he said wasn't fair.

Regina poured herself a second glass with a sigh. She wanted Henry HERE. Home. Where he belonged. Where he needed to be. He was sick. Something was wrong with him, and she couldn't help him because if she did, she would lose him. She needed to give him space...

And she needed to give herself space. Space from magic. Space from the temptation of magic. And right now, she wanted, more than anything, to use it to help Henry.

She was still disgusted with herself for going to Gold, but she had no choice. She would always put Henry first...Always.

A sharp, piercing howl outside pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked outside her window to see a wolf running off into the woods. Regina rolled her eyes.

"These people have no regard for safety." She muttered hollowly. Ruby may have control over her wolf form, but Regina didn't appreciate the fact that she was roaming around out there as an animal. If she lost control for even a second...

But Henry was safe. That was all that mattered...

Regina yawned, fatigue rolling over her body from the day's events and she looked up at the clock. She jolted in surprise when she saw it was almost two in the morning. She finally decided to put the scotch away and turn in. She practically collapsed on top of her bed, fully clothed and within seconds, she was fast asleep...

_She was running through the forest, the sounds of angry shouts and fire crackling echoing as she pushed away tree branches, glancing back every couple of seconds to see where the mob was. A small whimper escaped her lips as she tripped over a tree stump, stumbling, but still managing to stay upright. She glanced behind her once more, heart racing when she bumped into something. She collapsed to the ground, dazed and confused and glanced up._

_David stood in front of her, a smirk on his face as he bent down and gripped her arm, pulling her up.  
_

_"Nowhere to go, Your Majesty!" He growled. She glared at him and raised her hand, prepared to use magic, but nothing happened. He laughed coldly and slammed her against the tree, the back of her head smacking into the bark. She moaned in pain and when the world righted itself, she found almost the entire town in front of her, all of them glaring at her as if she were nothing short of a disgusting slug.  
_

_"Kill her, David!" Leroy shouted. The mob cheered and she felt tears well in her eyes as she shook her head.  
_

_"No, stop! I promised I wouldn't use magic! I've been good!"  
_

_And suddenly, the mob and David disappeared-  
_

_And her mother stepped forward, the smile on her face growing wider and wider as she walked forward, stopping right in front of her.  
_

_"Hello, Regina. It's been too long." Regina could only look at her in shock, heart racing.  
_

_"M-Mother?" She whispered. Cora raised her hand, anger and excitement flashing in her eyes and Regina closed her eyes, a small whimper escaping her lips before she heard a growl that sounded like a wolf, the sound of an impact and a loud howl of pain-  
_

Regina's eyes flew open and she sat up, gasping in shock. It took her two seconds to realize that the howl of pain had not come from her dreams-

It had come from outside.

She bolted out of her bed and ran to the window, drawing the curtain back. She saw a dark figure, definitely an animal, walking slowly toward her house before it collapsed in front of her gate, another howl sounding from it. Regina wiped her window from the fog, squinting her eyes...

It was a wolf.

Regina's heart began racing and she pulled back, groaning.

"Oh, god! Ruby!" She raced down the staircase and out of her door in seconds, coming to a stop before the animal on the floor, who whimpered softly and looked up at her.

"Ruby!" Regina knelt down beside the wolf and saw one arrow sticking out of its side, blood staining the dark fur and flowing incessantly.

"Ruby! Oh god...Where's your hood?" Regina exclaimed, unsure of what to do. She reached forward slowly, her hands touching the wound and the wolf growled, then whimpered, jolting in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Regina said, stepping back. She looked into the forest, squinting against the dark.

"Who did this to you?" She whispered, looking down at the wolf with narrowed eyes. It blinked slowly then lay its head on the ground weakly.

"Ruby, stay with me!" Regina reached for her phone in her pocket and immediately dialed the first number that came to her mind.

"Hello?"

"David! It's Regina! Ruby's been hurt, get to my house immediately!"

"What? H-How?"

"Just get here! And bring her hood!" She hissed frantically. Regina shut the phone in his ear before he could ask anymore questions and looked down at the wolf, who looked up at her with one large dark green eye filled with tears. It whimpered softly and Regina frowned.

"It's gonna be okay." She whispered, patting her softly. She looked into the forest once more.

"Who could've done this?" She said again. Regina looked down at the wolf once more and saw it gazing at her. Slowly, she raised her hand, inching forward until her hand came into contact with the wolf's snout. It whimpered once again and leaned into her hand. Regina sighed and patted the wolf gently.

"Ruby...I know we're not the greatest of friends, but I promise you...we'll find out who did this." Regina said softly.

She heard the sound of tire marks screeching and she winced as a bright light flashed around the corner and came to a stop in front of her. David hopped out of his car, a red hood in his hands as he raced toward them.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She woke me up, I found her like this." Regina said, looking back down at the wolf. David threw the hood on top of the wolf, covering it completely. A golden glow rippled over the hood and a groan sounded from under the hood. Regina pushed it back to reveal Ruby's face. She screamed loudly and clutched her left side, where the arrow had gone clean through.

"Spencer...Spencer..." Ruby whispered. Regina noticed a sheen of sweat on her forehead and her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

"Spencer? That's impossible, I locked him up!" David exclaimed.

"He got...out..." Ruby breathed.

"We need to get her inside." Regina said. David nodded and lifted Ruby into his arms. Regina felt her heart plummet at the sight of the young brunette hanging lifelessly in David's arms. Regina followed him, confusion beginning to grow on her.

"I don't understand! I thought you had Spencer locked up! How did he get out?" She demanded.

"I don't know!" David growled. He barged into the house and carried her over to the couch, laying Ruby down as softly as he could manage. Regina kept her distance, knowing that there was no soft spot for her in Ruby or David's hearts.

"Ruby? What happened?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.

"I'll uh...I'll get her something to drink." Regina said. David looked up at her.

"Can you also call Doctor Whale? Someone needs to take a look at her, I don't wanna just pull the arrow out..." Regina nodded once then walked to the kitchen, first pouring a glass of water, then grabbing the phone and dialing the number for the hospital.

"Ruby, don't!" David yelled. Regina jumped in shock, then ran into the living room and found Ruby trying to fight David off, reaching for the arrow in her side.

"I'll...be fine!"

"Ruby!" Regina rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, stopping her. Ruby flinched at Regina's touch.

"I know I'm not your favorite person, but David's right. We don't know if the arrow has punctured something. You could do more damage by pulling it out." Ruby shook her head.

"I'll be fine...I heal...better than others..." She breathed. David shook his head.

"In our world. Perhaps not in this one."

"Magic is back." Ruby groaned. Regina sighed and looked at them both.

"Stop bickering. Let us at least take a look at the area surrounding the wound. Take off your shirt." Regina said, sitting down properly. Ruby looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"I know a fair bit about the human body, I can help! But I can't help if I can't SEE where the arrow is. Take off your shirt." Regina said, frowning. Much to Regina's shock, Ruby began blushing, and she glanced at David.

"Uh...okay, but..." Regina looked at David and caught on.

"David, can you go into the kitchen and get me scissors, please?" She said.

"What do you need scissors for?" David asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Regina tried her best to refrain herself from growling at him.

"To stab her with! What do you think I need them for? Her shirt isn't magically going to come off by itself!" She hissed. It was David's turn to blush now and he nodded, standing up awkwardly.

"Right..." He left the room and Ruby looked at Regina, smiling lightly.

"Thanks..." She whispered. Regina looked at her in shock, then snapped out of it and nodded.

"It's...nothing." She mumbled. David walked in and handed Regina a pair of scissors, then went to sit back down beside her. Regina raised a hand to stop him.

"David...I think Ruby would feel more comfortable if you weren't present during this."

"Excuse me? I'm not leaving her alone with you!" David said angrily. Regina glared at him.

"Yes, and the fact that I found her, called you for help and am currently trying to help her proves that she's not safe with me!" Regina growled. David shook his head.

"Forget it-"

"David, she's right." Ruby whispered. David looked at her in complete shock, his eyes wide.

"Ruby..."

"David, please?" She begged. David sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but nodded.

"Fine. I'll...I'll go...I'll go get her grandmother...let her know what's happened and bring her here...and then I'll go look for Spencer..."

"Thanks..." Ruby smiled. He nodded once, smiling warmly at her, which turned into a glare when he looked at Regina, then left the room, grabbing his mobile in the process.

"Now then, dear." Regina smiled lightly at Ruby, then grabbed the scissors and knelt down, grabbing Ruby's shirt.

"Wait...my hood." Ruby whispered. Regina frowned, then nodded to herself.

"Okay, just turn it slowly so it wraps around your lower body, okay?" Regina said. Ruby did as she was told and Regina helped her, trying not to hurt her in the process. As soon as the hood was wrapped around Ruby from the waist down, Regina grabbed the scissors and gripped Ruby's shirt once more.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. Ruby nodded slowly, wincing in pain. Regina slowly began cutting the material, exposing pale skin with each cut. Ruby shivered as soon as the cold metal hit her skin, and she sighed.

"It's a shame...I love this shirt." She said sadly. Regina chuckled as she snipped off the last pieces that were together. Ruby shrugged out of the shirt, wincing as she went and Regina herself couldn't help blushing at the sight before her.

She always knew Ruby was gorgeous. Men practically fawned over her when she would wait tables at the Diner in her skimpy skirt and the shirt she had cut off herself to expose her midriff. Regina would sometimes even find herself staring in admiration.

Now she was fighting that temptation with everything she had, trying her best not to eye the lacy red bra, or anywhere near that area as she examined the wound.

"So, what's the diagnosis, Doc?" Ruby joked breathlessly, looking down at Regina in pain. Regina looked up at her, then raised her hand and touched the area surrounding the arrow.

"Does that hurt?" She asked softly. Ruby nodded, wincing again. Regina bent her head down to take a look at where the arrow had gone through. It didn't look like it had hit anything important, but it was bleeding quite heavily.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get...a rag and a bowl of water. I'll be right back." Regina stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing what she needed and trying to calm herself down in the process. She was actually helping someone...

It was...different.

She walked back into the living room and sat beside Ruby once more. Ruby smiled lightly as Regina took a deep breath and grabbed the scissors, putting it around the arrow head.

"I'm gonna break off the tip...and slide the arrow out, okay. I'm gonna do it slowly-"

"No, no, just...go fast." Ruby whispered. Regina shook her head.

"I might hurt-"

"Regina, I'm not a normal human being. I'm a werewolf. I heal faster than normal humans. I'll be fine, just...get it over with, please." Ruby breathed. Regina pursed her lips, but nodded.

"Alright..." Regina twisted the scissors upwards and the arrowhead broke. Ruby let out a whimper of pain and bit her bottom lip so hard, small beads of blood formed. Regina gripped the arrow tightly with her left hand, and extended her right to Ruby.

"Take my hand, squeeze it." She said softly. Ruby gripped her hand tightly, closing her eyes.

"One...two-" Regina pulled, grunting with the effort and Ruby screamed out in pain and squeezed Regina's hand tightly, her back arching off the couch. As soon as the arrow was out, Regina pressed the rag against her wound, dropping the arrow into the bowl of water.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Slowly, the pressure on Regina's hand lifted and Ruby glanced down at her, opening her eyes slowly.

"That...was not fun."

"No, it wasn't." Regina agreed, shaking her hand and wincing.

"David really needs to work on locking people up properly..." She mumbled. Regina laughed under her breath and removed the rag, then gasped in shock.

The wound was already closing, the skin knitting back together slowly.

"Wow, you weren't kidding around..." Regina whispered, eyes wide in shock. Ruby smiled.

"Told you." Regina looked up and saw the color was slowly starting to return to Ruby's face. She sighed and got up, looking down at her hands, which were covered in blood. Ruby winced.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Here, drink this." She handed her the glass of water she got earlier. Ruby drank it in one gulp and went to sit up, but Regina pushed her down.

"You should rest." She said softly. Ruby nodded once.

"Thanks, Regina." She whispered. Regina smiled lightly at her and Ruby suddenly reached out, gripping her hand.

"Seriously. Thank you. You didn't need to do any of this and you did. Henry...Henry told me you want to redeem yourself. You can, Regina. Really, you can." She whispered breathlessly. Regina felt tears in her eyes and she shook her head.

"I just...I love Henry more than anything. To even think that he hates me..."

"He doesn't...trust me, he doesn't." Ruby said, smiling. She winced in pain again and Regina brushed her hair back from her forehead, frowning.

"You feeling okay?"

"The healing process isn't exactly peaceful." She moaned. Regina was suddenly hit with warmth and looked outside to see the sun had risen, lighting the room with a golden glow. She looked down at Ruby, who smiled at her.

"Look at that...it matches the mood." Ruby said warmly. Regina chuckled and brushed her hand against Ruby's forehead again, then looked down at the hood.

"Does that mean-" Ruby sat up slowly, clutching her side and she shrugged the hood off her lower body. It dropped to the floor and Regina saw Ruby's eyes glow gold before returning to their usual color of bright green. Regina chuckled lightly, then took a deep breath in.

"I should probably get you a shirt." She left the room, heading to the stairs and into her room, first washing her hands of the blood and then grabbing her satin blue button up shirt. She rushed back downstairs and into the living room to find Ruby had stood up, washing the blood off herself with the rag.

"Here." Regina handed her the shirt and Ruby dropped the rag into the water. The wound was almost completely gone, although the skin had turned a different pigment, and Ruby sighed.

"It's gonna be permanent scar..." She said. Regina frowned. Ruby grabbed the shirt and turned and Regina caught a glimpse of a gigantic scar which went from Ruby's right shoulder-blade down to the edge of her red bra on the left. Regina let out a little gasp and Ruby looked at her in shock, buttoning the shirt up as she did.

"What?"

"I-"

"RUBY!" Regina jumped in shock as Ruby's grandmother and David walked in. Granny rushed to Red and embraced her tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Granny. Regina patched me up. She saved my life."

"Regina? As in-"

"The Evil Queen?" Regina piped up. Granny looked over at her in shock and Regina sighed.

"I found her outside, injured. I called David immediately and he came. We brought her inside and Ruby told us to pull the arrow out, so I did. She's healing quite nicely."

"She's telling the truth, Granny." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"Who did this?!" Granny hissed.

"Spencer. Don't worry, I'm gonna find him and lock him up for good this time. I'm so sorry, I don't know how he got out..."

"It's okay, David." Ruby said, smiling at him.

"You go look for Spencer, I'll look after Henry, alright?" Regina said to David. He nodded once. Regina went to leave-

"Wait." Granny said suddenly. Regina looked at her. Granny eyed her up and down-

Then walked over to her and held her hand out, waiting for Regina to take it. Regina looked at her hand in shock.

"A truce. You may have cast a curse on this town, you may have ruined all of our happiness, but you love that boy. I know what its like to be a mother. And I know what its like to lose your child to someone else. Ruby is my second chance and if I ever lost her..." Granny's voice cracked with emotion and Regina stared at her sympathetically.

"You saved my Ruby today. And you may have been...one hell of an Evil Queen in our world, but in this world you are a mother. And Henry is your second chance. And I...I understand that people NEED second chances." She said firmly. Regina looked at David and Ruby. Ruby was crying, and David looked unsure of what he felt. Regina took a deep breath and gripped Granny's hand, shaking it gently.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. Granny nodded once, then turned, holding her hand out for Ruby to take.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Ruby nodded once and looked up at Regina. Then, to Regina's surprise, she rushed forward and hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered. Regina rubbed her back warmly, her heart racing as Ruby pulled away and walked out. David ruffled his hair and yawned.

"I should...get out there...look for Spencer. I'll drop you off. Come on." He said tiredly. Regina's heart raced with excitement and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'll meet you in the car..." David left without another word, and Regina shoved Ruby's torn shirt into the bin and the bowl of water into the sink and ran to the car, unable to stop herself from grinning.

First, Ruby and Granny accepted her, now she got to spend time with Henry...

Today was turning into a great day.

Until she remembered her nightmare. She frowned as she hopped into David's car, but quickly brushed it out of her mind, not wanting to think about anything other than her son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry chapter two took so long guys! I kinda wanted to wait and see what happened in "The Cricket Game" before starting this! Anyway, Part 2!**

* * *

Ruby frowned as she stared off into the distance, eyes watching each car as it passed Granny's Diner.

Archie was dead...because of Regina.

It all seemed so surreal.

Regina had saved her life. But there was no denying that she had done it. She'd seen the argument that had occurred between them. Seen Regina walk into Archie's office late at night...

Regina swore up and down that she was innocent, and Ruby had found herself second guessing her suspicions...

Until Emma had accessed Pongo's memories and discovered that Regina HAD in fact killed Archie...

Ruby sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

She had no idea what to believe. She thought Regina was trying to change...and then the whole incident with the Well had happened...but then Regina had saved Snow and Emma's lives, and that belief that Regina could redeem herself came flooding back...

But now?

"Ruby? Come on, darling..." Granny wrapped an arm around her waist and led her outside, heading toward the Storybrooke Cemetery.

None of it made sense. Why would Regina kill Archie? Granted, they had argued, but for Regina to KILL him?

Ruby wasn't sure...but some of it didn't add up. At first, all she had seen was red. Of course Regina was guilty, of course...

But now that she was putting the pieces together, she wasn't so sure. Regina continued to swear up and down that she was innocent, and now she was in hiding.

The Evil Queen wouldn't go into hiding if she was guilty. She would laugh and probably burn the entire town down.

Ruby rubbed her forehead absentmindedly as they entered the cemetery through the gate and made their way to Archie's grave, where everyone was standing together in a tight group, some of them crying loudly.

Ruby immediately walked over to Snow and Emma, who looked up at her sadly.

"This is gonna suck..." Emma whispered, sighing. Snow rubbed her arm sympathetically. Before the funeral could begin, Pongo came bursting through the cemetery, barking loudly at the casket, a small growl escaping his bared teeth.

"Pongo! Stop!" Emma cried, walking over to the dog.

"He's been barking at his body for days...I don't think he can accept that Archie's gone..." Snow whispered. Ruby frowned, looking at the Pongo's arched back in wonder.

"No, that's not what's wrong...I'll-I'll take him." Ruby walked forward and bent down next to the Dalmatian, who looked at her once, than whimpered and ran off, back out of the cemetery. Ruby took one glance at Snow, who looked at her in confusion, before she took a deep breath and ran after the dog, her wolf senses kicking in and allowing her to run faster than normal. Pongo continued barking as he led the young brunette all the way out to the Docks, his tail wagging impatiently as Ruby lagged behind.

"Pongo! Pongo, what are we doing here?!" She called out breathlessly, her heart racing erratically as the dog began jumping up, biting at invisible air.

"Pongo!" Ruby ran toward the dog and was hit with a scent she thought she'd never smell again.

The scent of paper and ink, and glass cleaner...

Archie's scent.

"Archie?" Ruby whispered in shock. Pongo waved his tail excitedly and extended a paw, and to Ruby's shock, it began scratching against something invisible, little wood pieces falling off and landing on the ground at Pongo's feet. Ruby held out her hand, and gasped in shock when it came into contact with something.

"There's a ship here...an invisible ship!" She breathed. Pongo barked once, his tail waving erratically now. Ruby bent down and rubbed Pongo's head.

"Good boy!" She whispered, grinning widely. She began to feel her way around the ship, hand grazing against wood until eventually, her hand caved in as the wood ended. Ruby steadied herself, than slowly felt around for anything that could support her up onto the ship. She found something that felt like a rope, and she nodded once, tugging on it to make sure it wouldn't fall on her climb up. Once she determined it was secure, she wrapped both hands around the invisible rope and began climbing up the ship, not even sure where the ship began and ended.

Slowly, the ship began to materialize in front of her, and Ruby gasped in shock at how gigantic it was...

Definitely not from this world.

"It's a pirate ship." She breathed, momentarily ceasing her climb up. As soon as she her feet landed on solid ground on the ship, she hid behind a barrel, checking quickly if anyone was on the ship. When she determined it was empty of anyone, she began sniffing, trying her best to block out the scent of saltwater, rum, and metal and trying to find Archie's scent. The closer she got to the middle of the ship, the stronger the scent got. Finally, she found a small latch of some kind that opened a door. She tugged on it and successfully opened it. Her heart began racing wildly as she walked down the flight of stairs before her, still sniffing out Archie's scent.

When she entered the small room before her, she found another latch of a trapdoor. She walked forward, reaching out-

And then, there was a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

"I'm guessing she wasn't part of the plan?" Hook said, polishing his hooked hand and looking at Cora with one raised eyebrow, who was glaring down at the young brunette angrily.

"How did she-"

"I don't know. But she's a clever one, I'll give her that." Hook bent down and removed a strand of hair from the girl's face, a small grin lighting his face.

"And beautiful, too."

"Well, perhaps we can use her as well. We can tie her up with the other one." Cora said, sighing as if the young brunette in front of her was nothing but a bothersome fly. Hook shrugged and lifted the woman into his arms, carrying her down the flight of stairs to Archie, whose eyes went wide as soon as he saw them. He shouted against the rag tied around his mouth, and Cora waved her hand. The rag disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Archie coughed loudly.

"Don't hurt her!" He begged, straining against the ropes around his wrists.

"Who is she?" Cora asked. Archie licked his lips and glanced at the unconscious brunette hesitantly. Cora rolled her eyes and lifted her hand, a small purple spark of electricity running between her fingers and Archie jumped.

"H-Her name is R-Ruby. But, everyone called her Red in the other world."

"Well, how fitting. Rubies are red...and she is a beauty." Hook said, chuckling lightly. Cora sighed impatiently.

"What's her status in the town?"

"S-She's a waitress, at the Diner." Archie said.

"And her relationship with other people in the town?"

"I-" Archie paused, then shook his head.

"She...she doesn't really talk to anyone. She only has a grandmother who she's close to, but other than that...she's not close to anyone. No one really knew her in the other world, either. I only met her once. She's kind of...a lone wolf." Archie said. Cora glanced at him with narrowed eyes.

"If you're lying to me..."

"I'm not." Archie said immediately. Cora stared at him for a second longer before nodding once and turned around.

"Bind her. I'll have to work on conjuring another fake body. Except this one will have to walk and talk." She said with a sigh. She began her climb up the stairs as Hook tied Ruby to the other side of the room, then followed Cora out without a second glance at Archie. Archie let out the breath he was holding in and begged that someone would figure out the truth.

* * *

"That was probably the most morbid, horrific experience ever." Emma groaned, reaching out and grabbing her coffee cup, sipping the hot liquid tiredly. Snow rubbed her back sympathetically.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So am I...Archie was a good guy..." Emma said, sighing. David walked into the Diner and sat down beside his family, exhaling loudly.

"No sign of Regina. I honestly have no idea where she could be hiding..."

"Well as long as she's nowhere near Henry..." Emma said, glancing back at her son, who was drinking his hot chocolate by himself at one of the booths. Emma frowned and Snow put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should talk to him." Emma shook her head.

"No, the kid needs space. He's probably still wrapping his head around all this." Emma said. The bell of the Diner door jangled again and Ruby walked in, her expression blank as she wrapped her coat around herself tightly.

"Hey, Ruby! What happened? You completely disappeared after you chased Pongo." Snow said, hopping up and running toward her best friend. Ruby glanced at her stiffly.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Snow." She said coldly. Snow looked at her with wide eyes as Ruby walked over to her grandmother, who she hugged tightly. Emma stood and walked over to Snow, frowning in confusion.

"Uh...is it me...or is Ruby pissed off with you?" Snow looked at Emma sadly.

"Maybe she's just...taking this Archie thing to heart." Snow said, nodding as if to reassure that that was the problem.

"Go find out." Emma said, urging her on. Snow shook her head.

"No, I should give her space. Just like you are with Henry." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay." She turned back, her coffee in her hands-

And bumped into Ruby, her coffee spilling all over Ruby's shirt.

"Crap! I'm so sorry!" Emma said, dropping her cup onto the counter and reaching for a towel. Ruby glared at her.

"Are you kidding me?" She snapped. Emma's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, Ruby! I'm sorry! It's not like I did it on purpose-"

"Sure, of course you didn't!" She said, laughing derisively. She shrugged her jacket off angrily and with one last glare at Emma, walked out to the back of the Diner, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Jeez..." Emma whistled. Snow frowned and shook her head.

"That's not like Ruby at all..." Snow whispered.

"Maybe Archie's death is having a bigger impact then we thought...you don't think something was going on between them, do you?" Emma asked. Snow shrugged.

"We were gone for a couple of weeks...maybe something did happen between them..." She said. Emma frowned.

"Poor Ruby..."

* * *

Regina felt her heart practically beating in her throat as she reached her hand out, almost touching the doorknob of the backdoor to the Diner.

She didn't know why, but she had to do this.

Even a glimpse of Henry...just a glimpse...she would take it. She needed to see her son.

She'd be in and out in no time, they wouldn't even see her. And even if they did, she could use magic to disappear.

Of course, Henry would probably never trust her again if he saw her using magic...

Regina sighed and took another deep breath, then pushed forward. The door creaked and Regina winced, but opened it all the way. The small hallway in front of her was empty and she relaxed a little, stepping forward slowly. She looked into the kitchen, heart racing-

And found a shirtless Ruby mumbling under her breath angrily, hand deep in a box filled with clothes. Regina found herself blushing despite herself, and was about to walk away-

But something caught her attention.

There was no scar...

When Ruby had been shot by Spencer (who was now locked up for good), Regina had noticed a gigantic scar that trailed from Ruby's right shoulder, down to about the middle of her back on the left.

But the Ruby before her bore no mark at all...and she didn't have a scar from the arrow, either...

"You're not Ruby..." Regina blurted out, walking into the kitchen despite herself. Ruby turned in shock, and her eyes narrowed as soon as she saw Regina.

"Excuse me?" She growled. Regina frowned in confusion.

"The Ruby I know had a scar on her back, a big one...you don't." Regina said, her confusion growing all the more as Ruby scoffed.

"Whatever, get out of my way." Ruby moved forward, but Regina blocked her way.

"And you're not shouting for David and Snow when you know they're looking for me right now." Regina said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. She should have been running out of there, but something was wrong. Very wrong...

"Ruby, what-" Regina turned, her heart flying to her throat as Granny walked into the kitchen. At the sight of Regina, she gasped and immediately reached behind the door, pulling out a crossbow.

"REGINA!" She shouted.

"Wait!" Regina shouted back, holding her hands up in surrender. Granny let an arrow fly and Regina caught it in her hands.

"Would you listen to me?" She said angrily, dropping the arrow to the floor. Snow, Emma and David barged into the kitchen and Regina cursed under her breath.

"You!" David growled.

"Wait! That isn't Ruby!" Regina shouted. David rolled his eyes.

"Enough! You have to pay for your crime, Regina!"

"Would you shut up and listen to me? That isn't Ruby! She doesn't have the scar on her back!" Regina said desperately. Emma, Snow and David continued glaring at her, but Granny's hold on her crossbow faltered.

"What? How do you know about that scar?" She whispered.

"Oh come on! She's lying, clearly!" Ruby shouted. Regina glared at her-

And pushed her front first into the wall with magic. Emma growled and shoved Regina against the wall angrily.

"LOOK AT HER BACK! LOOK!" Regina screamed, pushing Emma back effortlessly. Ruby struggled against the magic holding her to the wall, but Granny was staring at Ruby's back in shock. She raised her crossbow once more-

But pointed it at Ruby, not Regina.

"Who are you, and where is my Ruby?" She growled. Regina let the magic go and Ruby turned to look at them all-

And then collapsed to the floor, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"Ruby!" Snow ran forward, but before her very eyes, Ruby disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina felt her heart plummet to the ground, pick up again, begin racing, then lodge in her throat.

That smoke was all to familiar...

"Oh my god..." She choked out. Emma looked at her with wide eyes and Snow began crying silently as she looked at Emma, her face frozen in shock.

"That smoke..." She whispered. Emma glanced at Regina and whispered the one name neither of them wanted to hear...

"Cora..."

* * *

"I can't believe this..."

"How did they get to Storybrooke, dammit!" Emma growled, slamming the Diner door shut behind her as Regina, Snow and David walked out.

"The bean, Emma! The magic bean Hook got from the giant! The lake we used to get home, it had magical properties..." Snow groaned. Emma ran a shaky hand through her hair as Henry and Granny exited the Diner as well.

"What's going on?!" Henry exclaimed. Regina looked down at him and he looked up at her.

"M-Mom?" He whispered. Regina smiled weakly and he ran forward, wrapping his arms around her.

"You really didn't kill Archie, did you? Your mother did...and she set you up." Emma whispered, horrified. Regina tightened her hold around her son.

"It would appear that way." She said stiffly.

"I am so sorry." Emma said. Regina shook her head.

"We can talk about that later. But right now, my mother probably has Ruby captive. We have to help her." Regina said. Emma nodded once and Granny handed her crossbow to Snow.

"You bring my girl home. I'll look after the young one." Henry looked up at Regina and hugged her tightly once more.

"Be careful." He said. Regina kissed his hair as he ran toward Snow, Emma and David, hugging them all tightly before running to Granny, who wrapped an arm around him protectively.

"Where do we begin our search?" David asked.

"I don't-"

"Pongo!" Emma shouted. The Dalmatian dog ran up to her and wagged its tail, barking madly. Regina bent down beside the dog.

"What's wrong, Pongo?" She asked, patting him gently. He licked her hand, bounced on his paws, then began running off.

"Pongo, wait!" Regina looked back at the Charmings, then shrugged and began following the dog, picking up the pace as the dog ran wildly out toward the Docks.

The sun had just set over the horizon and Regina saw Pongo come to a stop at the last dock, wagging his tail and barking.

"Did you say...Hook, is with her?" Regina said, looking back at Emma and Snow, who both nodded breathlessly. Regina closed her eyes, putting two and two together.

"Of course..." She raised her hand and before their eyes, a ship began to materialize out of thin air. Emma and Snow gasped in shock and David drew his sword.

"Let's go." He said fiercely. Regina grabbed him, stopping him.

"My mother is powerful. Maybe even more powerful than Gold. She could destroy you with the flick of her wrist. We can't go in there half-cocked."

"She has Ruby!" David said angrily.

"Regina's right. Cora is...powerful. We can't just go in there guns blazing." Emma said. David sighed.

"What do we do?"

"We plan."

* * *

David and Snow jumped onto the ship, shouting at the top of their lungs-

And were met with Hook, who laughed loudly.

"This the fool you were so desperate to get back to?" Hook asked Snow, grinning widely.

"Where's Ruby?" Snow growled. Hook chuckled.

"The beautiful young lass with the long brown locks? She's safe, don't worry." He said. David shifted uncomfortably.

"If you hurt her-"

"Oh don't you worry. Haven't touched her. I'd like to, though." He said, winking. Emma and Snow began slowly creeping onto the deck, hoping Hook wouldn't turn around-

Emma went flying through the air and her back smacked against the floor.

"Emma!" Snow shouted, running forward. Regina looked around for the source, but was sent flying back as well.

She smacked into a wooden pole and groaned as stars burst in front of her eyes. She heard the faint sound of metal clanging together, but all of that was wiped from her mind as her vision began to come back...

And her mother stepped forward, a small smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Hello, Regina...it's been too long." She whispered. Regina flash-backed to her dream, and winced when she realized this wasn't a dream at all...

"M-Mother?" She whispered back. Cora raised her hand, her expression almost sad as she reached forward, hand almost at Regina's chest-

The moon broke through the clouds and Regina heard the sound of a wolf howling-

And her mother fell to the ground with gigantic wolf growling on top of her. Cora's eyes went wide before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, and reappeared next to Hook.

"Don't-" David shouted, running forward, but it was too late-

They were gone with a simple puff of purple smoke. Regina felt herself slide to the ground and begin sobbing in hysteria, her heart racing wildly.

Her mother was still alive...her mother had tried to take her heart out...

The wolf padded forward and pressed its snout against Regina's forehead, whimpering sympathetically. Regina's heartbreak was suddenly swept from her mind as she reached up and touched the wolf's face.

"Ruby, are you o-okay?" She asked shakily. The wolf blinked once, bowing its head and jutting it forward, and Regina took it as Ruby saying _"Are you?"_

"Not really." Regina whispered. The wolf whimpered again and Regina turned at the sound of footsteps and saw David leading Archie up the steps. Snow and Emma gasped in shock, then grinned and ran forward, hugging him tightly.

"We thought you were dead!" Emma exclaimed.

"What?" Archie said in surprise.

"Long story..." David muttered. Only the wolf seemed to pay attention to Regina, not moving from her spot as she curled up in Regina's lap. Regina patted her softly, fingers getting lost in fur as she cried silently.

"We have to find them." David said anxiously.

"We have to get back to Henry, now." Regina said suddenly. Emma glanced over at her, nodding once and Regina stood shakily, the wolf right by her side.

* * *

"Ruby, you're sure about this?" Emma asked for the hundredth time. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Henry will be safe as long as he's with me, and I don't mind sleeping here the night. Besides...I don't think it's safe to leave Regina on her own, either..." Ruby said, biting her lip. Emma nodded, frowning and kissed Henry's forehead as he snuggled up in his old bed.

"I'll be right here in the morning, kiddo."

"Okay." Henry said quietly. Emma sighed and stood, about to walk out of his room-

But found Regina blocking the doorway, staring at Henry intently.

Emma walked forward and rested a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for Archie's death."

"So am I." Ruby added, wincing. Regina smiled sadly.

"The evidence was quite...strong. I don't blame you." She said hoarsely. Emma smiled sadly as well, then nodded once.

"I guess I should head out-"

"Emma...he's...he's your son, too. Your welcome to stay if-"

"No, no, it's okay. David and I are gonna go keep watch over the ship...see if they come back. I think you and Ruby can hold the fort here, what with the magic and the wolfing out and stuff."

"And what will you and David use to defend yourselves?" Regina asked, frowning. Emma grinned.

"Gold." And with that she walked out. Regina sighed and walked forward, bending down next to Henry, who grinned up at her.

"I knew you didn't kill Archie." He whispered. Regina chuckled.

"Glad to know someone had faith in me." Ruby winced at that, and Regina leaned forward, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, Henry..."

"Goodnight mom." Ruby and Regina walked out together, but left the door open.**  
**

"I'll be able to hear anything remotely suspicious around the house. Even the tiniest creak and I'll wake up. Especially now, with the full moon." Ruby said, drawing her red hood tighter around herself. Regina nodded once, and Ruby noticed her eyes were red.

"Regina, are you okay?" She whispered. Regina smiled weakly.

"My mother tried to take my heart out. I can't say I blame her...I tried to make Hook do the same twenty-eight years ago..." Ruby laughed under her breath.

"Rocky relationship with your mother, too, huh?" She said. Regina looked at her in shock.

"You're mother-"

"Abandoned me, pretended to love me to try and strength the numbers in her pack, and almost forced me to kill my best friend, which resulted in me killing her by accident." Ruby said blankly. Regina simply stared at her and Ruby cleared her throat.

"Yeah, it's complicated...you should get some rest." Regina sighed.

"I can't think of sleeping...my mother is out there and she's not only after Henry, she's after me..."

"Don't worry. As long as I'm around, she's not getting near you two. Wolves are stronger than you think, why do you think she high-tailed it out of there the second I attacked her?" Ruby said, raising an eyebrow. Regina smiled.

"Perhaps..."

"Go...sleep."

"What about you?" Regina asked. Ruby chuckled.

"I can't sleep. Not during the full moon hours. It makes me on edge, and I wake up to the tiniest noises...only when the sun goes down...that's when I crash out."

"Then you wake me up before that so I can keep an eye on Henry." Regina said, nodding once.

"Got it."

"And by the way..." Regina stopped at the entrance to her room, turning back and smiling at Ruby.

"Thanks for saving my life." Ruby chuckled.

"You saved mine..."

"I guess we're even." Regina said, grinning.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ruby couldn't stand it anymore.

She wanted to keep her promise of watching over Henry...

But the sobs coming from Regina's room made her stand from the door to Henry's room and slowly make her way to Regina's.

Regina was curled up under the covers, her whole body trembling as she cried into her pillow softly. Ruby felt tears brim in her eyes as she walked to the other side of the bed and slowly lay down in it.

Without a word, Regina lifted her head from the pillow and looked at her, then sniffed and curled into her, head resting against Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby simply took her head, fingers lacing with Regina's and began rubbing small circles into the back of her palm, cooing softly as Regina continued to cry silently.

Ruby wasn't sure why, but her own tears began to glide down her cheeks as she continued cooing softly...

And it was in that small moment, with Regina Mills sobbing into her shoulder that Ruby thought they had a lot more in common than she realized.


End file.
